A very thin metal conducting layer made by compressing a flat copper wire is disposed in a flex flat cable, and isolation layers are respectively disposed on the upper surface and the lower surface of the metal conducting layer. The front and back connecting ends of the metal conducting layer are exposed outward, and thus the flex flat cable has a signal transmitting function. The flex flat cable is bendable and has good signal transmitting ability, so the flex flat cable is broadly used in electronic products.
Flex flat cables are also broadly used in liquid crystal displays. Flex flat cables are used as the interfaces for transmitting low voltage differential signaling (LVDS) in liquid crystal displays, and thus signals can be transmitted between a system end and a display module. The low voltage differential signaling is very sensitive to the external electrostatic discharge, such that when the flex flat cable is affected by the external electrostatic discharge, an error is generated in the transmitted low voltage differential signaling, and as a result the liquid crystal display system will cease to function properly, causing some inconvenience to the user. However, in recent manufacturing techniques and research, only the metal conducting layer situated inside the flex flat cable is protected from electrostatic discharge or provided with EMI disturbance protection or suppression; there is no solution to the problem of the flex flat cable being affected by the external electrostatic discharge.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an electrostatic discharge protection apparatus to solve the problem of the flex flat cable being affected by the external electrostatic discharge.